DinDin
by ShadowSpirits
Summary: (Fic challenge entry)(YYxYB-ish) You would think old wants would burn away by now and new purposes and needs to arise, but sometimes even over dinner, things can't go the way Yami would want.


Summary: Bakura has been getting more creative. He's found a way to be able to get Yami's puzzle, by first weakening him in the heart…and then stabbing him in the back. (Bakura's POV).

This is a fic challenge started by Snarechan at a livejournal community called 'darkshipping.' The challenge was to write a story that had to involve Yami and Bakura going out to dinner, sounds happy, ne? Don't expect this to be.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime/manga/whatnot of Yu-Gi-Oh!, see that as a good thing.

****

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Yami x Bakura (darkshipping), angst.

"Destiny can't replace my life, scary shadows of my past are alive."

--Swamped: _Lacuna Coil_

-------------------------------------------------

****

Din-Din

My plans have never been perfect, I will allow myself to admit to that. But I've been getting more and more chances as Ryou let's me more off his leash. Not a true leash, that would be impossible for the boy; but one that he managed to keep me near him or in the ring at all times. Stupid other half. What was so wrong with what I had done? So I locked Yami no Yugi in the Shadow Realm for a week straight, what's the big deal?

Maybe Ryou didn't like my motives.

Ok, ok, so the whole reason I locked the former pharaoh away was to hope he breaks down by the realm's power so I can snag a hold of his Sennen Puzzle.

…Damn you, Ryou! It would've worked if you hadn't gotten in the way. Am I not allowed to have these dark ploys anymore, Ryou? Is that what he's trying to tell me?

Hn. Well, as I have said before: he's letting me more off his leash. I'm nearly free again! And then I can set out to get that puzzle and all of its shine. …Dammit, I've been caged up way too long. I suppose it _did _have some quirks. Ryou does see me as a noble, trustworthy, citizen of Domino. Note the many drops of sarcasm lining my voice. Actually, the trustworthy thought may be true enough.

"_Ryou_…" giving a whine I slip away from his body in the rather annoying, ghastly form. You'd think by now I'd be used to such a thing. "I'll admit it, I'm sorry for driving the Pharaoh mad."

"No, you're not," Ryou sighed back and I gave a small shrug as if it was no big deal. "Bakura! Have you even _seen _him lately?" No, I have not. Because you won't let me near him alone or seem to really face him while I'm in my soul room. Oh, wait! You _have_! …While I was asleep. Thanks a bunch, stupid light.

"No," I decide to murmur.

"Whatever happened while you locked him away screwed with his head a little." Language, Ryou, language. You may hurt yourself using such words.

"Brain fuck?" I hummed the soft response and he sent wild eyes in my direction. "What?"

"Never mind. Not like you even care."

Ah! No, I care! Don't turn away from me, Ryou! Bad, stupid light. Of course I care for the Pharaoh, idiot; or I have to act it for my plan to get across. My other has to make everything difficult for me, doesn't he? "You're wrong, Ryou."

"What?"

Do not make eye contact. Will not be able to get soft voice across if eye contact is made. "Do I really have to explain? I don't want to go into it, Ryou. But you're wrong - I care." I could feel the surprise seep through from his soul room and into my own mind.

He shook his head, I'm not sure if he managed to believe me or not, but he started to speak of the Pharaoh again. "He's been really depressed since he came back. Hasn't even come out of his soul room. Where the hell did you _send _him?"

"Eh…the darkest corner…of the realm…"

"I guess that would explain it then," Ryou was looking rather disappointed. Poor light. He thinks too much into me. Which is why I call him stupid! …I need a new vocabulary. "You said you cared," I jumped at the awareness that he actually had a memory in his head. "So would you go check on him? Try to get him out of his soul room? I'll keep hidden back; I know you can get embarrassed sometimes." I do not. But this is finally my chance - and I didn't even have to ask.

I gave a nod and we merge bodies again, myself in control. I did a test of saying 'Ryou likes Otogi' to make sure he really was hidden back in his soul room and smiled triumphantly when I realized he really was. Just like having my own body.

Only not.

Damn it all.

-------------------------------------------------

"Blah this and blah that…" I 'rehearsed' vocally after knocking on the door to the game shop. Bloody thing was closed and no one would answer the door to the house. Curses. I spite them all, I bet Yugi is hiding up in his room and not opening on purpose. Finally, I saw Sugoroku in the back of the store, balancing a few boxes and setting them onto the counter tiredly. You would think he could get he grandson to do such tasks…no…bad idea…Yugi would be squished. The door opened and I gave a warm, Ryou-like smile, "Hello there. Can I come in and have a couple of words with Yugi?"

"Hm? Oh, right, I suppose," he opened the door to me and I stepped in softly, glancing around as he signaled how to get into the main part of the house. "Yugi! There's someone here for you!" Sugoroku called before turning back to my waiting form, "Be gentle with him, he's very tense lately," were the parting words before he closed himself back into the shop.

I glanced around the kitchen in waiting, hearing stairs crack and the short boy stepped down, same old blue pants, a white shirt, and…socks. It looks like he had to focus more to figure out who I was, and I could tell he guessed right when his body stiffened.

"W-What are you doing here?" Oh, he sounds more like he's seen a ghost or something now. I suppose I've scared him with my presence, then again maybe not. He came closer and suddenly yelled, "What are you doing here?! Go away! You've caused enough trouble!"

I held my hands up in safety and took a step back, "Tell your darker half to come out, I heard he hasn't in awhile."

"Go away!" he was looking more tired now and leant against the counter. Good. Now there's something between us.

"Let me speak with Yami," I spoke out again, very calmly.

Yugi's head was ducked down at that point and there was obviously some clashing of the minds going on before Yami took control. I…was just a little…ah…startled is a good word.

"What do _you _want?" the voice whispered as Yami lifted his head slowly, hair slightly scattered and drooped from the normal perfection and eyes clouded with sadness. Ok…this is not how a pharaoh should look. Ha, whoops. I guess I did break him slightly.

"Redemption?" I offered, wavering unusually, "Just to talk?"

"You're not welcomed here."

I don't like him depressed when I can't take advantage of it. "Bloody hell, what happened to you, Yami?"

"You did, _you _know that," he hissed weakly, still using the counter as support while he sank more against it. I cringed. "Now go."

"If I'm not welcomed here, can we just leave and talk? I swear, I won't try anything. I don't kick a man while he's down and I don't try to gain anything when someone looks…well…like you."

"How pleasant." He still…sort of has some of his normal self. Has that growl thing he always does still intact. "Why should I waste my time with you?" Too much bitterness is radiating off of him. It's creepy.

"Look, I never meant for - this - to happen," I signaled to his body and took a weary step back when he pushed away from the counter, walking around it and towards me weakly.

"Oh, yes you did. I know _exactly _what you wanted, rotten thief," he stalked up in front of me until I was trapped against a wall. Great, just bloody great. "You don't try to gain anything when someone looks like me, you say? So what were your plans for _after _you dragged my half decayed body from the Shadow Realm? Were you _not _going to take my puzzle then?" Ok, too close of contact here. Please move. No, really, Pharaoh, get away from me. "Well?"

Fucking hell, he still has a brain then. He knew what I was planning all along.

"That wasn't it," I whispered, planning my words out carefully. "I…wanted to put you where…I spent most of my life before Ryou got the ring…where…_you _yourself locked me in, bloody Pharaoh." Well, that was actually very true. I did spend most of my life back in that shadowy corner, going insane. Very, very, insane.

He stumbled back a bit at my words, "That's not fair."

"Oh? It's not? That I wanted to make you suffer a short time the way _I did _for years and years?! I think that is fair enough!"

"But…I…" he couldn't find anyway to redeem himself now. I trapped him again, but this time it was verbally. I really need to keep my motives intact by the end of this day, but for now I'm allowing myself to spread across other things.

"Give me a chance, Yami. I did what I needed to do, you've felt my pain, I made you. Now let me help, hm? Just a chance is all I ask."

"…What…do you mean…?" he looked away from me, but I had briefly seen his eyes. He was pushing Yugi away like Ryou was away in the back of his soul room. Neither other halves could do anything now to stop where this was going. And it was obvious, I was the puppeteer here.

I scratched my chin in thought, "Well, I said before just to talk. But that's really hard for me. Eh, how about dinner? My treat. Something to raise both of our spirits."

"What?" he blinked back towards me as if I were mad.

"Bad idea then?" That's disappointing.

"No, that's not it…I just didn't think I heard you right…"

"Dinner. You. Me," I emphasized more clearly and I swear I saw him smile. I knew it! He has feelings for me, there is no other explanation for that kind of happiness that crossed his face! This is going to be so easy. I sat up on a near counter and flicked a hand at him, "Will you…put something on other than Yugi's pajamas at least?"

"Huh?" he glanced down at what he was wearing from when he had taken control of the body and I chuckled lightly as he mumbled, turning away and moving for the stairs.

-------------------------------------------------

Him and his stupid leather.

I don't even want to look at him while we're walking down the street. And where the hell did all his energy come from? My god, what an insane, peppy child he must've been in Egypt. Small glance in his direction…oh, he's being real classy now…has the puzzle on a…leather…string…

Stupid fucking leather.

-------------------------------------------------

You have to be quick and think fast for the kind of things I do. But not _too _fast that it's obvious that there's something planned…only enough.

Yami seems to be in a bit of a daze as I wait for him to move inside the restaurant. Pricey, hm, Yami? No, I don't have the money. But you don't know that. You'll be paying the check. I smiled at that, but to him it just looked as though I was happy. "Come on already, I'm hungry."

"What? Oh…right, sorry," he mumbled and shuffled inside, I followed after.

-------------------------------------------------

"Why did you…bring me here?" I rose a brow, internally amused by his hesitation. I took a sip of my water, keeping quiet. We already had ordered, though the waiter did give us an odd look by how we both only ordered one thing; Yami with some sort of pasta and myself with…ah…steak. The most expensive one on the menu, I might add.

"Why?" I repeated and he gave a nod. "Are you still upset by the fact I locked you in the realm?"

"I…well…yeah…"

I sighed, "Look, I did it and I got what I wanted from it. Now we've each shared equal pain in our lives. I thought that…with those feelings of mine out of the way…we could both move on and forget about anything in the past…and…you know…" Damn. Not good. Not how I was supposed to word that…not good at all.

"…And what?"

I stared away nervously. I screwed up. I swallowed and spoke out, still with nerves, "Kiss and make up?" I offered and chanced a glance towards him. He looked rather…appalled, to put it nicely. Dammit. Well, I gave it my best, nothing much more I can do. Oh, but at least I'll only be shunned by him! Won't be put back on my leash after all of this.

"Bakura -"

I waved my hands before me, anxiously, "Oh, ignore that, it was a really stupid idea, I should be going now," I fumbled out quickly, standing and starting to move away when Yami's hand snagged my wrist. I mentally started to perk, but held it back and stared down at him carefully.

"Bakura, are you being…serious?"

"…Yes…"

"With no ulterior motives…?" always have to check that, don't you Yami? Smart little pharaoh, aren't you? No, you aren't, baka. You'll always be an idiot, because I know what answers you want and I'll give them to you…and you'll believe me, hands down.

I shook my head, "None. I…I meant what I said."

"Bakura…"

I moved to sit back down in my chair across from him. I wish we had gotten a booth, would make things much more simpler. He seemed uneasy and contemplative, I just kept my head down to let him think things through. That's right, Pharaoh, think it over, it won't really matter in the end.

Ok, so I will admit to jumping when he said nothing else, though did lean across the table to capture my lips. I heard a crash and assumed he knocked his water over in the process and the glass…well…cascaded over the floor. Ha, whoops. That just drew attention on us. I scanned my eyes around; all right, so it _didn't _draw much attention. Goodie!

Note to self: Do not repeat such word again until after this is…

Screw it.

I felt myself drawn into his sudden gesture, though it was more needy on his end than my own, but for the time being his gentleness sidetracked my mind. When he began to pull away after a lick at my lips, my brain did a 360° as I remembered what I was _supposed _to be doing. I shot out my hand to grab the front of his shirt and pulled him back to meet my own lips once again, putting my free hand out to graze his shoulder. Now _I'm _the one with the control.

You know, I think we scared the waiter away. He should have been back by now. Oh well.

I moved my hand from his shoulder again once I was sure he was distracted and grabbed a knife from the table…my steak knife! …Not like there was any steak to _cut_! Stupid waiter, could have fed me before this happened.

"Bakura…" he mouthed against me, eyes closed much to my joy.

Hand back on shoulder…hand holding shirt moving to skim his neck…ok, check, found what I was searching for. Out of my own amusement to see the extent of his…care…I moved my hand lightly across the skin and he shifted a bit. Oops…there goes MY water now.

Ah…there we go…

My hand not holding the knife finally found the puzzle's strap and I smiled as I kissed Yami more deeply than ever, moving the knife carefully without harming him _or _myself to the leather strap…and…needless to say after I cut it, Yami made a slight gasp as he noticed the lack of weight. I dropped the knife and rose the hand to his face, holding him still, but his eyes were now open. He was scared.

I moved my lips away just enough to whisper his name, running my fingers along the side of his face and against one of his temples as I pulled down on the puzzle to gather both ends of the strap tightly in my grip. He was still trying to take a hold on what was going on. Seemed like he was frozen, or something.

There was a sudden pain in the back of my mind and I gave a dark hiss, leaning back in my chair and then standing. Ryou seemed to choose a bad time to tune into what was going on, but you know what, my little light? You're a bit late. Shadow Game? Who needs it to beat the Pharaoh when you can beat him with wits, by displaying his weaknesses and using them against him.

I gathered control over the pain as Ryou constantly tried to regain control, while I smirked down at Yami. He was looking defeated. "What? Not even going to try for it?" I mocked darkly.

"That's what you really wanted?" I could hardly hear him. Oh, hey, look at that, our waiter came. I glared at the man and he just left out the tray off food before running off.

"Hm?" I hummed out. I can't see his eyes anymore, his head is down, shielding them from me.

"No ulterior motives…you said…there wasn't any…"

"Yes, I did say that, didn't I?" I gave a soft chuckle. "How did you ever rule Egypt? Oh, wait, back then silly little things like emotions weren't known by you. Now? Oh, how amusing…you fall for a thief. And not just that, folks!" I rose my voice at that precise moment, "You even _trust _a thief," I whispered that sentence only for him to hear.

"So everything that you said was a lie," he growled, I think more at himself than me.

"Not everything, I did want you to feel my pain," I gave a bit of a snort.

"And here I believed you may actually care," he laughed bitterly and stood up, facing me, his eyes swirling with emotion that looked as though he was ready to break down and sob. He opened his arms in a "cheerful" gesture and laughed, but it was drained of any happiness, "Well, Bakura. You beat me. You beat me in you sick and twisted thieving styles. Thanks for destroying me as well, what a _joyful _feeling it is!" He's flipped. "Thanks a lot," he whispered dejectedly, sitting down again and grabbing his meal from the tray.

I moved on without another word, the puzzle dangling in my grasp by my side. I had made it to the doors and sent a glance over my shoulder towards him, all set to shout 'have fun with the bill,' but couldn't find myself able to. Ryou had given up tiredly in the back of my mine, seeming just as defeated as Yami once I stepped outside.

My gaze fell to the puzzle and I had to force a smile onto my face. How ironic. I finally had gotten what I wanted and yet at the same time, I felt like there was something I was missing.

Something felt wrong.

-------------------------------------------------

It was not supposed to be this way, I swear.

You know, I hardly even met the challenge XD Sure they "went out to dinner," but…I don't know, lol. I winged it, I tried for it. So there's my entry fic. Hn, oh well.

Oh, this was one-shot, by the way. What a nasty ending, lol.


End file.
